FucFreaking Retarded
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::Two-Shot::..::Bella hace algo REALMENTE estúpido. ¿Puedes descifrar lo que hizo antes de terminar de leer?/ Rated M por lenguaje.
1. Oh, Jeeze

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**DelilahTCullen**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**N/T: esto en un principio era OS, pero se convirtió en Two-shot. Así que aquí les dejo el primero…**

* * *

**FucFreaking Retarded**

**|~Oh Jeeze~|**

* * *

Oh, _Dios _mío_._

¿Cómo pude _hacer_ esto?

¿_Por qué_ lo hice?

¿Qué voy a _hacer_?

Esto es peor que la sangre

O incluso que romperse un hueso.

O una estúpida cortada.

Incluso peor que _caer_ sobre mi _rostro_.

Peor que _gritarle_.

¿Qué pensará _Edward_?

¿Qué hará?

¿Me dejará otra vez?

¿Tal vez sólo deshacerse de mí?

¿O pegarme?

No, él no haría eso.

Es demasiado caballeroso.

¿Cierto?

_Cierto._

Pero, oh, _mierda_.

Se _enojará_.

¿Qué pensará Alice?

¿Qué hará ella?

¿Me _ayudará_?

Oh, no.

Le _dirá_ a Edward que me deje.

¿Ella me _dejará_?

¿Qué tal _Esme_?

¿O Carlisle?

¿O incluso Jasper?

¿Me ayudarán ellos?

Oh, _Dios mío_.

¿Y Rosalie?

¿O mi gran hermano oso Emmett?

¿Emmett me ayudaría?

¿Y Rosalie?

Nope, no la Srta.-soy-una-perra Rosalie.

Pero, ¿lo hará Emmett?

Nope, es demasiado estúpido, con este tipo de cosas.

No lo hará. _No lo hará_.

Sé eso.

¿Qué pensará Charlie?

¿Qué pensará _Renee_?

¿Qué pensaría Angela?

¿O Mike, o Jessica?

¿Se burlarán de mí?

¿O tal vez me ayudarán?

Noooope.

Sé eso.

Tan sólo lo sé.

¿Qué haré?

¿Qué _haré_?

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estoy _muerta_.

_¡MUERTA!_

Quizás Edward me matará.

O tal vez Emmett.

¡NO!

¡Jasper!

Probablemente él me matará.

Siempre ha querido.

¿Tratará Alice de detenerlo? Probablemente no.

Probablemente ella siempre ha querido matarme también.

En realidad.

Todos han querido, apuesto eso.

Quizás, todos lo harán.

Mi Familia.

Maldición.

Tal vez puedo revertirlo.

O incluso cambiarlo.

Y tal vez…

Probablemente no.

No funcionará.

Tan sólo lo sé.

¿Por qué lo hice?

¿YO?

¿De entre todas las personas en el mundo?

¿YO?

¿Con el novio vampiro y su familia de vampiros?

Estaba tan fregada.

Jodida.

Aún mejor.

Sí. Jodida.

Es la maldita perfecta palabra.

Estoy malditamente jodida.

Soy tan jodidamente estúpida.

¡Joder! Retrasada.

¡Joder! Lunática.

¡Joder! Especial.

Pero no en el buen sentido.

Simple y Jodidamente Especial.

Suspiro.

¿Qué haré sin mi _amor_?

¿Y su _familia_?

¿Mi _familia_?

Si él me deja…

Mejor tendrá que matarme primero.

O me _mataré_.

Jodido Suicidio.

Lo haré sangriento, además.

Y desagradable. Espantoso.

O conseguiré a alguien más para que me mate.

Sí, eso haré.

MIERDA. ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?

¡Hombre!, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen.

MIERDA.

Estoy tan asustada.

Tengo sólo 4 horas para arreglar esto.

Se fueron de caza.

Todos ellos.

Otra vez.

Estoy completamente sola.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tienen que dejarme sola?

No habría hecho esto si ellos estuvieran aquí.

No todo por mí misma.

En este infierno.

_Sin Edward_.

Hombre, _TENGO_ que arreglar esto.

Simplemente tenía que.

_Realmente_ no quiero morir.

¿Saben?

Quiero ser un vampiro, sí.

Pero eso es diferente.

No me estoy muriendo.

De acuerdo, lo estoy, pero no…

¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Tengo que dejar de hablar conmigo misma de esta forma.

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Tal vez, uso un sombrero?

No. Él lo va a quitar.

¿O tal vez lo corto?

Hmmm... No.

A Edward le gusta mucho.

Le gusta jugar con él.

Sólo que no así.

¡Mierda!

¿POR QUÉ TUVE QUE TEÑIRME EL CABELLO?

Rubio.

De todos los jodidos colores en el mundo, tuve que teñírmelo de _rubio_.

**

* * *

**

N/T: ¿Qué locura, no? Jejeje. ¿Bella rubia?

**Bueno, luego publico la segunda parte…**

**¿Hay reviews por allá?**

_**Las adoro  
*~Sol~***_


	2. Oh, no

_**Disclaimer**__: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**DelilahTCullen**__, yo sólo __**traduje**__._

* * *

**N/A: Realmente no tenía planeado escribir otro capítulo, pero me lo pidieron demasiado, y una idea simplemente me golpeó (Lo digo literalmente, me golpeó, en el ojo). Así que aquí está. Espero les guste chicas.**

* * *

**|~Oh, no~|**

* * *

Oh mierda.

¿_Nunca_ aprenderé?

De verdad.

Simplemente seré estúpida para siempre.

Sé que a él le encanta.

Bueno, le _encantaba_.

Ahora se ha ido.

Y es mi culpa.

Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice.

Simplemente _ocurrió_.

Probablemente es peor que la _última_ vez.

Porque este era _suyo_.

Bueno, _yo_ soy suya.

Pero esto es diferente.

Tengo que enmendarlo.

Pero _no puedo_.

Es demasiado difícil.

¡Demonios! No se puede arreglar.

Tendría que conseguir uno nuevo.

Pero no puedo salir de la casa.

Con Jasper siendo suspicaz.

Porque él me está _cuidando_.

Mientras todos los demás están de caza.

Sabían que era mejor que dejarme sola esta vez.

Pero _aún así_ estropeé algo.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios está _mal_ en mí?

Me pregunto por qué Jasper no vino cuando lo hice.

No fue exactamente _silencioso_.

Y él es _vampiro_.

Probablemente tan sólo no le importo.

¿A quién le importaría?

No es realmente importante.

¡UGH!

Pero lo es para Edward.

¿Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Jasper?

No. Sólo se lo dirá a Alice.

Y ella se lo dirá a Edward.

¿Verdad?

Sí, probablemente.

Mierda, _tengo_ que conseguirlo siquiera.

No quiero que Edward se enoje.

O _entristezca_.

No puedo _soportar_ verlo triste.

Sí, enojado lo puedo asumir, pero no triste.

Oh, simplemente superultramegabombastic.

Ahora estoy llorando.

Lo mojé.

Ahora está peor.

¡Caray!, llegan rápido.

Realmente necesito arreglar esto.

Bueno, arreglarlo.

Pero, ¡maldita sea!

Simplemente no tiene _arreglo_.

Así de jodidamente malo eso.

Realmente la regué esta vez.

Incluso peor que la maldita última vez.

Mierda, hombre.

Tengo que salir de esta.

Él no me _matará_.

Ya había dicho que no lo haría.

Pero _puede_ cambiar de opinión.

No puedo pensar de esta manera.

Lo máximo que hará es _gritarme_.

Por lo menos eso_ espero_.

_Tal vez _ni siquiera eso.

Tengo que reemplazarlo.

Pero aún así lo notaría.

No es como si pudiera irme, de todos modos.

Jasper no me dejaría.

Al menos no sola.

Y si le digo que venga conmigo.

Le diría a Edward.

Pero Edward lo _amenazó_…

_Joder_.

Bueno, estoy _jodida_ de todos modos.

No puedo reemplazarlo.

Incluso si lo hiciera.

Él sería capaz de reconocerlo.

¡Es un maldito _VAMPIRO_!

Con _súper_ oído.

_Súper_ vista.

_Súper_… ummm… sensualidad.

Síp. Duh.

No lo _merecía_.

Ni mucho menos.

Simplemente estropeaba _demasiado_.

Es tan sólo malditamente _triste_.

Lo mucho que arruinaba.

Ninguna persona normal,

Es un torpe y jode

Tanto.

Alice probablemente ya lo _vio_.

Tal vez _le está_ diciendo a Edward.

¡Demonios!

Probablemente él _ya_ lo sabe.

Apuesto a que no puede _creer_ que rompí su CD.

_Yo_ no puedo creer que lo haya roto.

Su CD _favorito_.

Lo _rompí_.

Lo _destrocé_.

Hombre, soy una estúpida.

En el fondo.

**

* * *

**

N/A: ¿Adivinaste?, sé que no es tan bueno como el primero, pero traté. Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

**N/T: Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado tiempo. ¡Lo siento! He estado más pegada con los fics largos… pero aquí está…**

**¿Por aquí Sol, por allá hay reviews?**

_**Las quiero muxxo  
*~Sol~***_


End file.
